He never came back
by jojoluvflash
Summary: Barry Allen died in a fire. Though that’s not what his kids are told. What happens when they find out the truth? Read to find out!
1. How It All Began

**Iris' POV**

I still remember that day perfectly. The fire. The fire where the Flash never came back from. Under that mask was the identity of my husband. The love of my life and the father of my two kids. They were both three at the time, they're twins. Nora is older than Dylan. That fire that I mentioned earlier, that was 10 years ago. They're 13 now and somehow Nora remembers Barry. They were especially close to each other. But now that he's gone Nora hangs out with her uncle, my brother Wally. Though he leaves and comes back. He's never stayed

permanently. It's because of what happened the day of the fire. That day Wally refused to help Barry with the fire. I got mad at him. I can't forgive or forget. That's why we barley talk to each other. Nora though, has never been normal. She's a tomboy. She's tough, fearless, brave and somewhat reckless, just like her dad. Though on the other hand, Dylan was as normal as you could get. He says he's never remember his father. That's his normal, no dad, just a mom and a sister. Even though there's a picture frame with Barry holding the twins when they first turned a year old in his room. Though Barry died in a fire, that's not what the twins where told. I told them that their father left them shortly after turning three. That's why I hates him but that's not true at all. I loves him to death. It was better that way. If they ever found out about the fire that day, they would find out he was the Flash. I wanted them to have a normal childhood, if that was even possible...

 **Nora's POV**

My name is Nora Ann Allen. I'm 13 years old. Today is just another day...

"Nora wake up you're gonna be late!" I quickly get up and change. T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I grab my hat on my wait out. I raced down the stairs remembering that I have to bring my book. I run through the kitchen grabbing a small jug of milk as my mom says "Good morning Nora." I come back to ask, "Have you seen my book?" Mom passed it to me. "Where's Dylan?"

"He left early for tryouts."

"Oh. Well I must get going too." I closed the door behind me. Walking down the streets I decided to read my book. 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' it's old but good. I really wasn't very social in school like my brother. I didn't have many friends, though I did have one. Her name was Maddison, well Maddie. We didn't talk at first, but we're cool now. She was a girly girl but I loved her anyways. Apparently her mom knew my dad. Her mom was Linda Chambers. She was more of a rich person. Her mom was well known and popular. But everything changed that day. The day I found out everything.


	2. Finding Out

**Nora's POV**

I went to Maddie's house that day. Her mom didn't know we were friends. This is how it all began.

"Come in Nora. I just need to get something. Um don't mind my little brother."

"Who is this young lovely lady?" Junior says.

"Mom, Junior's being weird!"

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." As he leaves to go upstairs her mom comes to us. "And who might this be? I think I taught you to introduce a guest dear."

"Sorry. Mom this Nora, Nora this mom."

"Allen yes? Barry's daughter. I went to school with your father. It was a terrible...just a terrible tragedy."

"Mom please stop."

"Don't interrupt dear, it's unspeakably rude. You probably don't even remember it. Do you? The fire. That day." She says. Fire? Fire? What fire? What the hell is she talking about? "We better get going Nora?" Maddie says.

"Yeah." That was really weird. Mom never said anything about a fire. Whatever. I just couldn't wait to get out of school. My uncle Wally was finally coming in. Finally after so long.

Later that day I come home. Mom never had faith that he would show up. But I did. I was in my room when someone came in. "Hey, do you know where I can find a girl, with blue eyes, brown hair, and about this tall?"

"Uncle Wally! Mom said you wouldn't come but I knew you would."

"Well thanks for having faith in me kid. C'mon let's have dinner." They all gathered at the table. "So, Dylan how was tryouts?"

"It was good. I made two teams-"

"Two teams? Dylan I said only one. Where are you gonna have to study?"

"I'll help him out." Wally said.

"As soon as you start failing you're gonna quit. How about you Nora? How was your day?"

"Good."

"You sure? You haven't even touched your food."

"Iris leave her alone. If she doesn't wanna talk she doesn't have to."

"Wally can I speak to you, alone?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's your deal?"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to help out."

"Well you can stop trying. Don't you get it? These are my kids. They're all I have."

"I know Iris. But I have a feeling this just isn't about the kids. Is it? Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. If you would've helped maybe he'd still be here. My kids would have a father. Honestly I don't think I can or ever will."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dylan whisperers to me. "I don't know. I'm going to my room." All I could think about was the fire Mrs. Chambers mentioned earlier. My dad left us he wasn't in a fire. Or was he? I don't know. Uncle Wally came in my room. "Hey kid."

"Hi. What were you and mom talking about?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Are you finally staying?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I don't think I should tell you this."

"It's my family, I have a right to know."

"Alright. Your father isn't the man your mom says he is. He was loving and caring. He loved your mom so much. And then you guys came along and all he could talk about were his babies. He would protect you guys. But 10 years ago, something awful happened. Let's just say your dad was a hero. He would help anyone if he could. But all those years ago, there was a fire. It was the biggest fire Central City has ever had. Your dad went in to help. Your mom told me to help him out but I refused. I thought he could do it. But he never made it out. So your mom lied he didn't leave you guys he died a hero. Nora...do you hate me?"

"No uncle Wally. We all make mistakes."


	3. My Dad Was A Hero

Flashback

"Can you open please, for daddy. C'mon Nora. Eat your food." Baby Nora simply pushes her food away. "C'mon baby girl." Suddenly there are footsteps approaching. "Having trouble feeding Nora babe?" Iris says.

"This kid is just so stubborn."

"Yeah I wonder where she gets it from. Maybe her daddy has something to do with it."

"Am I really that stubborn?"

"You have no idea."

 **Nora's POV**

After finding out my dad died in a fire I wanted to find out what 'hero' was my uncle exactly talking about. But before I could do that, I had to clean the attic. Ugh! But that's when I discovered something. A box. A really strange box. I've never this one in here before. I opened it. There was a journal inside. I opened that. _Barry Allen_. That was my dad's name. I couldn't help myself but to read it.

 _November 25, 2016_

 _I'm still suffering the consequences of changing the past. I'm starting to think I've should've never done it but I had my reasons. Maybe The Flash wasn't a hero after all. My best friend is still mad at me. My other friend has powers. Wally has powers. Iris is a nervous wreck. Not about our friends but about me. God I love her so much._

 _(No Specific Date) 2020_

 _Today is Flash Day. Love all the support from my fans and the entire city. I hope my daughter will in time learn the importance of this day. Did I mention Iris is pregnant? We're expecting a little baby girl. Though she is worried about the new baby having powers-_

Powers? Is he talking about me? Me with powers? And more importantly what is this Flash Day? I pulled out my cell phone and search it up. It first came in 2015. That was 6 years before I was born. Was it still a thing? Also how on earth would I get powers? Who is this Flash? I have to get to the bottom of this.

Later that day, mom told us to go to bed. But my mind was too busy. Thinking and thinking. This is gonna be a long road. Grabbing my laptop, searching up, The Flash.

 _Central City home to The Flash. The scarlet speedster was first spotted back in 2014, 9 months after the explosion at STAR Labs._

My uncle Cisco works there. Maybe he knows something about that. I gathered information and wrote it down. I printed pictures.

 **Iris' POV**

I came in to Nora's room. Wondering what was taking her so long. Why hadn't she come downstairs for breakfast. I found out why. There she was on her bed. Papers scattered everywhere, laptop on, and so was her lamp.

"Nora?" I shook her. "Honey?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for breakfast. What were you doing up so late?"

"Nothing important, just researching."

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know. He was always attached to his work. I had to force him to take a break."

"Who was he?"

"Someone. Now hurry." My little girl got up and went to join the others. I decided to clean her bed a bit. That's when a picture caught my eye. The Flash. Then I noticed, all the papers where about, _him_. Why was she researching about him? Where did she find out about this?

 **Nora's POV**

After breakfast I went to uncle Cisco. Maybe he knew something, something I didn't know.

"Uncle Cisco!"

"Nora, what are you yo to?"

"I wanted to tell me about the Flash-"

"Never heard of him."

"But I did some research-"

"Nora, I said I've never heard of him. If you want you can look around."

"I guess so."

After hours of searching, I found nothing. Maybe there was nothing to this 'Flash' character. Until this. A picture frame, with Dr. Harrison Wells, aunt Caitlin, uncle Cisco, and the _Flash_ , _my dad_. What?! No this can't be. That's what he meant by the whole powers thing. I now know the next step into this investigation. Confronting my mom.


	4. Eobard Thawne

**Dylan's POV**

My sister has been acting weird all of a sudden. Mom says not to worry. Though I think I should. She has this worried look on her face ever since she went upstairs to get Nora upstairs. I really haven't shared my thoughts. So, my name is Dylan Henry Allen. I'm 13. I used to have a dad or at least I think. I don't remember much about him. But my sister does. He left though, maybe he didn't love me enough? Maybe me, my sister, and my mom weren't enough for him to stay. Mom doesn't talk about him much. I wish he was here though. My mom told me a story about me when I was four :

 _Flashback_

"Alright kids, remember tomorrow is father-son day at school. So make sure your dad's come tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yes Ms. Molly." Everyone repeated.

 _Home_

"How was school today Dylan?"

"Good. Maybe."

"Why baby?"

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Iris stuttered. "Dylan, honey you don't have a dad."

"It's no fair all the kids have daddy's. I want one too."

To this day I still want a dad. Why did he have to leave. All the other kids tease me saying that he probably had another wife and even more kids. But I don't really care about what they say. I love my sister and mom. But today is different. Something's wrong I can feel it.

 **Nora's POV**

I got home with the picture frame in my bag. "Mom!" I called out. I'm finally gonna solve this. "Mom!" Where's my mother? I decided to go into the kitchen, that's where I found her. Looking at the pictures. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

"Why are you looking at this?"

"Mom, explain this." I pulled out that picture. She took it from me. "Where did you get this?"

"From the lab, Cisco said I could take a look around. But you lied to me?"

"What?" Dylan said.

"Both of you, sit down. Your father was the Flash. A superhero. So is Oliver, he's the Green Arrow but we'll get to that later. He was the best. I loved him with all my heart. He was a great father to both of you-"

"Then why did he leave us?!" Dylan shouted out.

"He didn't, he died in a-" Mom started,

"Fire." I finished her. Mom looked at me, completely in shock. "How did you know?

"Uncle Wally."

"Uh, I should've known. I don't want you or your brother near him, you heard me. Nora, you are the oldest, which means you have to look after your brother. Both of you. And I want you to stop this search immediately. You heard me." Iris got up and left. Nora started crying. "Don't cry sis. Everything is gonna be ok."

"Mom always punishes me worst. Because you're her favorite."

"No Nora, that's not true-" Dylan put an armed around me. "Let me go, it is true. You are always the favorite!" I ran upstairs, locked the room. I wasn't gonna stop until I find out what happened to my father.

 **Narrator's POV**

Somewhere far away, in lair, was a man. Chained up against the walls. That man was, Barry Allen. He was alive. The man who held him was none other then...Eobard Thawne.


	5. Escape

**Sorry y'all, Ik it's been a while. Comment if you want me to continue this story.**

 _Nora's POV_

I was still very upset with my mom. I locked myself in my room. Didn't feel like eating or talking to anyone. Mom was used to my tantrums so she didn't bother to come get me. I come out when I'm ready to. Even though my dad might've been dead I wanna know more. More about him, about my powers. How do I even use them? What are they? Like flying? Or like super strength? All I could think of was my father. I look so much like him. I have blue eyes from his side of the family, even though he has green eyes. I have his light skin, his light-brown wavy hair. Mom says I have his contagious smile, his laugh. Dylan looks more like mom. His brown eyes. We are both light skinned. Dylan has darker hair than me. He has curls, just like mom. He also looks like uncle Wally. Though we are twins, we have different personalities. I'm more outgoing, I'm reckless. Dylan likes to stay in his lane. He's just him, he's normal. And there's just something in me, I have this feeling that there's more. More to my father. I promise that I will get to the bottom of this. I will find it out.

 _Thawne's POV_

"She knows." I say to him. Finally she knows. "Knows what?" he says. "About you. The truth. Soon she will come looking for you."

"Thawne, don't hurt her. That's my little girl." Barry pleads. "Not so little since the last time you saw her. Or your son. They've grown."

"Last time I saw her, she was just starting to make sentences when she talked. She was in her first year of pre-school. She was three. Now she's thirteen. She's almost in high school."

"She must be careful though. If Iris doesn't stop from uncovering the truth, she will be an enemy, a victim."

"Thawne, we had a deal. I gave myself up to you and you would spare the lives of my family."

"Yes. But Nora and Dylan aren't so little anymore to be innocent. Sure I could never harm a child but they are teenagers. I mean I don't know why you want to protect them, you don't even know them."

"Because they're family. Do you know what it's like to have family? I never imagined my kids growing up without a father, but it's better that way."

"So they're not dead. But that deal, it's kinda old. Don't you think? You really think I would spare the lives of two kids who will someday take on the Flash's mantle? Nah. They too are the enemy. So they will be treated us such. So, that little girl of yours, better stop. Before she's next."

 _Iris' POV_

I wish you were here Barry. I need you. I need you so much. These kids need a father. They need you. Nora she's acting weird. I told her the truth and she's furious. I told her to stop but I guess she gets that stubbornness from you. Please come back to our family, to our kids, to me. I remember when me and Nora were close. She would never leave my side. She would cry if i wasn't there. But I guess after I left on that trip to Europe for my journalism career she got closer to Barry. I was gone six months, and even though we would face time everyday, I guess we lost our bond. Just like Dylan. He was close Barry but then he went on a mission with Supergirl, Arrow, and the Legends and yeah he was gone for a while. While Dylan clinged on to me, Nora was on her own. Waiting for her daddy to come home.

I miss those days. The days were me and Barry would sleep in and then, out of no where we would footsteps. It was the twins. They jumped out of there cribs and climbed into bed with us. Nora cuddled with daddy and my baby boy with me. That's how it was everyday. Then Barry, so generously, got up and made breakfast while I cuddled with our little ones.

When I was pregnant with my baby girl, (before I found out I was having twins) me and Barry would cuddle on the couch. On o e of those nights, baby Nora started kicking, hard. He put a hand on the my baby bump, then he kissed it. Right there and then he knew that our little Nora, would grow up to be strong and fearless, and beautiful just like me he said. The happiest day of my life was when they came. When Nora came out first, she wasn't crying...not _breathing_. Then after a few moments which felt like a lifetime we heard her cry. It was weak but there. Then Dylan came out. He screamed when he came out. Nora and Dylan are 7 minutes apart. They were handed to me. I saw them open their beautiful eyes for the first time. Barry held Nora first. He noticed her big beautiful blue eyes. Dylan has hazel eyes. The most beautiful ones I've ever seen. He has my curls. As for Nora, she had inherited more from her father than me. She was her daddy's girl.

Nora was special in her own way, you could say. After Barry "left", I didn't mention his name at all, because if I did, Nora would cry saying she wanted her daddy to come home from work. I didn't know how to tell a three year-old her father wasn't coming back. So I made up a lie. I told everyone they weren't supposed to tell them otherwise. But now, they know. They know that he didn't abandoned our family, he died. I heard someone coming from down the hall, it was my baby boy, Dylan.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Nora isn't in her room." he says.


End file.
